The Wizards and I
by Elphie and Galinda
Summary: What happens when our favorite Ozian trio winds up at Hogwarts? Involving canon AND fanon, as well as plot twist and turns. Hold onto your brooms: it's going to be one magical ride!
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hello, members of the fanfiction world! I'm your host, Hedwig466. What we have here is a fanfiction written by two, count 'em, two authors. That would be me, and Wolfqueen625. We alternate writing chapters, although, if one of us is extremely busy, the other might take over for a while. We have three chapters, so far, not including this one. Chapter one is also written by me, but from then on, we switch off. **

**This takes place during year 6 of the Harry Potter series. We know that Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero would be older than the HP crew, but this works much better.. you can pretend they're the same age, okay? **

**I'm **_**very**_** excited that we're finally posting this.. I'm not sure when chapter 1 will be up, but it'll be soon! Please, don't expect updates **_**too**_** frequently.. We both write other fanfictions, not including this one. Thanks for understanding, in advance!

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Three people sat around an oak tree one unseasonably warm spring day. The first was a girl with her arm around another, who was trying desperately to escape. He tried to move to the right every minute or so, the girl only following him as he went. The third was watching them amusedly.

The girl holding the other captive was a pretty petite blonde wearing hot pink. The one trying to escape from her had light brown hair and blue eyes. The other girl had dark raven hair, brown eyes, and green skin at which other students seemed to be staring at.

"Elphie!" The brown haired man hissed to the green girl. "Elphaba! Help me!" The blonde sat happily, oblivious to what was going on.

The green girl looked up from her book. "Sorry 'Fifi'" she smirked. "No can do." Elphaba stood up and pointedly moved to sit next to the blonde on the man's other side. "Hey, Galinda."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh my Oz, Elphie I _told_ you. My name is Glinda, not GAlinda."

"Since when?"

"Since Dr. Diamond got taken away." _Dillamond, _Elphaba thought, rolling her eyes. "You remember, Right Fifi?"

'Fifi' turned to face Glinda. "Don't call me that. My name is-"

"Fiyero, I know. Gosh."

Elphaba smirked again. "Well, I liked the name." She smiled sweetly. "Right, Fifi?"

Glinda ignored this and turned back to Fiyero. "Anyways, you remember that day, right?"

_**flashback**_

_The man in grey came in through the door carrying something covered in cloth the second the guards took Dr. Dillamond away._

_The man unveiled the thing he was carrying- a new invention called a cage. Inside it was a lion cub. Before he knew it, the whole room was spinning. Everyone was- he did not know how to describe it. Everyone was under some weird spell. Everyone except him, and... Elphaba?_

_"What happened?" he panted. _

_"I don't know," she stammered. "I got mad...and.."_

_"Alright just don't move! And don't get mad at me." He grabbed the cage with the lion in it. "Well, are you coming?"_

_They ran out the door. They ran until they reached a forest a little ways off the school grounds._

_"Be careful!" She cried. "Don't shake him!"_

_"I'm not!" he replied. _

_"All right." She started to pace. "We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We need to find someplace safe.."_

_He sighed. "Don't you think I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something."_

_She gave small smile._

_"No.. not really stupid."_

_He shook his head. " Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?"_

_She smiled again. She knelt down and began to stroke the Lion through the bars. "I don't cause commotions, I am one."_

_"That's for sure."_

_She stood abruptly. "Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?"_

_"No, I-"_

_"Do you think I want to be this way? "_

_"_No_, I-"_

_"Do you think I want to care this much?"_

_"I only-"_

_"Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?"_

_"Do you _ever_ let anyone else talk?"_

_"Oh.." she calmed down a little. "Sorry..."_

_"All I meant was-" _

_"But can I just say one more thing?" She paused, and he nodded. "You could have just walked away back there."_

_He waited for her point. "So?"_

_"So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be-"_

_He held up his hands. "Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow."_

_"No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." He faltered for a moment. How could she know?_

_"Fine," he said finally. "If you don't want my help..." he turned to leave. _

_"No, I do!" She ran after him and grabbed his hand to stop him. He turned, and they both stared at their hands, unsure of what to do. She looked up at him and stepped back abruptly. The Lion mewed, and she turned her attention back to it. She ran and knelt by it, stroking the Animal through the bars._

_"Poor little thing, it's heart is pounding... I didn't mean for..."_

_"What did you mean to do?" he asked, walking towards her. "..and why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" He knelt next to her and the cage. _

_She was silent, looking still at the cub. She looked up. _

_"Oh, look, you're bleeding... it must have scratched you." She pointed at his cheek._

_"Yeah... or maybe it scratched me or something." He stared at her. She reached out and put a finger on the cut. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing. They stood abruptly, and she turned away._

_"Well," he said shakily. "I better get to safety," he turned to leave, and realized where he was going. "Ah, the cub to safety. Er.." He turned again and grabbed the cage, still jittery. He left quickly, hoping to forget what had just happened._

**_Present**_

"Fiyero!" Glinda hit him on the shoulder, hard. She pouted. "You didn't answer. Do you remember?"

Fiyero nodded, his eyes found Elphaba's. "I think about that day a lot."

Glinda was satisfied with his response, but a little confusifyed with his expression. Why was he looking at _her?_

She leaned her head back against the tree, enjoying the weather. Fiyero seemed to be doing the same thing. Even worse- he seemed to be... thinking.

Although the blonde was slightly unnerved, she tried not to show it. "Elphie, how can you read on a day like this?"

Without looking up, her friend responded, "How could you _not_ read on a day like this?"

Glinda rolled her eyes and stood up, wiping grass off of her dress. She bent down, her face in front of Elphaba's. "Harry Potter." She squinted to make out the words on the cover. "What's that?"

Both of her friends' calm expressions turned to shock. "You don't know what Harry Potter is?" they said at the same time.

"Harry Potter is an amazing book. They're all wizards, see and-" Elphaba interuppted Fiyero.

"You've read it? I've never seen you read a day in your life! Do you even know what half the words in it mean?"

Fiyero sighed. He hated how almost everything his friend said turned into an insult, whether it was to be mean or not. Glinda seemed just as shocked by the news.

"I knew you changed!" she cried. She began to hyperventilate, fanning her face with her manicured hands. Elphaba smirked but took the opportunity to grab her book back from Glinda.

"Relax Glinda. I.. it was read to me as a child."

This calmed the blonde down a considerable amount, but she was still fanning her face. Elphaba shook her head slowly at that, seeing right through it. He turned back to his other friend. "Which book are you reading?"

She looked up this time. "The seventh book. I'm re-reading it." He nodded, not believing her. "I've read it before!"

He grinned. "Prove it."

"Fine," she shrugged. "I know everything there is to know about Harry Potter."

He thought for a moment. "List the seven Horcruxes in order, and name the people that destroyed them."

Elphaba smiled. "Too easy."

"Let's hear it then."

She took a deep breath. "The diary by Harry, the ring by Dumbledore, the locket by Ron, the cup by Hermione," she paused for breath. Glinda looked simply mystified.

"The diadem by Crabbe, Harry by Voldemort, and Nagini by Neville," she finished. "Is that all?"

Fiyero smiled. "Name the books that each Horcrux was destroyed in."

"The diary in the second, the ring in the sixth, everything else in the seventh. Satisfied?"

"No. Name the four marauders by their human names and nickname."

"Can this get any easier?" The green girl laughed. "James Potter; Prongs, Remus Lupin; Moony, Peter Pettigrew; Wormtail, and Sirius Black, Padfoot. Is that all?"

"Name Draco's son, and when you see him for the first time."

"Scorpius Malfoy, in the epilogue at the Hogwarts Express, nineteen years later." Without realizing it, both of them were on their feet by then, rising with each question and answer. They were staring intensely at each other, fists clenched.

Fiyero thought for a moment and suddenly smiled, rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist. "What," he began. He glanced at Glinda, whose eyes were as wide a saucers. "What happens in the book, on page 342?"

Elphaba stared at him, shocked. A smile formed across her face. "Harry visit's Voldemort's mind and sees the whole story of what happened to his parents who died October 31."

"What year?"

"1981."

"When were each of Harry's parent's born?" Upon seeing Elphaba's frozen green face he smirked triumphantly. "Given up?"

"Never." She turned and walked a slow path around the giant oak. She came back and turned to face Fiyero. "Lily Evans Potter, Born January 30th, 1960. Died at age 21." She picked up speed as she went. "James Potter, born March 27, 1960, also died at age 21."

"Ha!" Fiyero jumped, his hand pointing to Elphaba. "Wrong!" Glinda was petrified by the volume of his voice. When she was able to move again, she didn't know whose side to take. "He was born on March 21."

"Really?" Elphaba reached down and picked up her book, handing it to Glinda. "Glinda, could you please read me James Potter's birthday, on page 328?" Glinda dutifully began to search for the page number, going little more than a few pages a minute.

"Scared?" Fiyero asked, clearly confident he would win. "You should have just given up."

"Why? As if I haven't proved myself enough? Notice how I even knew that page number." The two were now glaring at each other, their faces inches apart. Glinda noticed this and began searching frantically.

"Found it" she squeaked. "Page 328. 'Dumbledore had died, a grief that had actually weighed on his heart and-'"

"No. Just read the part where it says James's birthday." Elphaba commanded, rolling her eyes. Glinda read the words under her breath, skimming the page.

"Got it! 'James Potter, Born 27 March 1960.'" Elphaba suddenly realized how close she was to Fiyero's face. She instinctively stepped back.

"Have you had enough?"

Fiyero held up his hands in surrender. "You proved it." Elphaba and Glinda both sighed, Elphaba with triumph, Glinda with disappointment. Elphaba shot her a look.

"What? Can't I be supportive of my boyfriend?" Fiyero flinched hearing the last word, something only the green girl noticed. She raised an eyebrow, but he ignored it.

"Which was your favorite book?"

His friend shook her head. "I liked them all, I can't really pick."

"Which are your least favorite?"

"Oh. Umm, The Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber or Secrets, and The Goblet of Fire; they were all kind of boring."

"Umm, guys?" Glinda interrupted. "Can you continue this talk later? Fiyero" - she paused to grab his arm viciously- "And I have a date now."

Elphaba smiled but Fiyero frowned. "Of course." Elphaba said. "Have fun..." she stood up. "...Fifi."

* * *

Fiyero and Elphaba were sitting in the deserted student lounge. Glinda was watching them suspiciously, and Elphaba noticed; a little enviously.

Fiyero and Elphaba had been talking about Harry Potter nonstop. They were a little annoyed at each other because they couldn't agree on the Ron/Hermione-ship.

"I'm telling you, for the millionth time." Elphaba stood up and stretched. "They do not belong together. And neither do Ginny and Harry. Ginny and Harry are just together because J.K. Rowling felt bad for almost killing her, and Ron and Hermione- Don't get me started."

"Why is that?" Fiyero asked.

"Ron and Hermione are only together because if Harry and Hermione were together Ron would be alone. Ginny could go off with Neville, or Dean Thomas or whoever she wants."

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean-"

"Jealous?" Elphaba smirked, but she was a little confused. "What is there to be jealous about?"

"Well..."

Glinda piped up then, happy to answer a question. "That's easy. Fiyero says you're jealous because they are all dating and you are single."

"Oh, please." Elphaba grinned. "Jealous of fictional characters? Is that what you to talk about on your 'dates?'" She rolled her eyes, finding their comments hard to believe.

Fiyero couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Elphaba, so he stood up and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"Look, Elphie. We understand. We know how much this bothers you. You can't face it- you're desperate." Glinda came over and sat on her friend's other side, putting a comforting arm around Elphaba.

"Yeah, Elphie. Just because no one likes you in that way doesn't mean-"

"Why won't you guys listen to me?" She bolted off of the couch and picked up her book, waving it in the air. "I am not jealous of fictional characters just because they are in relationships. I don't even _want_ a relationship! I am perfectly happy being alone. I don't want all the trouble that comes with it anyways."

"Trouble?" Fiyero asked, coming closer to her. "What trouble? We're totally happy. I don't expect you to understand."

Elphaba couldn't take it. She was on the verge of tears, so she wound up her arm, threw the book. It hit Fiyero with such force that he actually grunted. Glinda picked up the book.

"Elphie, how could-"

Just then, it glowed bright green.

Glinda's eyes widened. "You guys? What's it doing?" The three friends grabbed each other's arms.

At that moment, they suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**A/N- I know.. The end's a little dramatic/corny.. This gets better, I promise! **

**Unfortunately, I can't tell you how the couples will play out in this one.. There is some fanon, though! I think that covers everything…**

**By the way.. That button down there? It's chosen YOU to click it. How special are you? Pretty special… you don't want to hurt the button's feelings, do you?**

**Until Chapter One,**

**Hedwig466**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello, once again! I'm sorry it's taken so long.. We've started writing this a long time ago, and we weren't necessarily the best authors, back then.. This has taken some serious editing, and it's **_**still**_** not fantastic..**

**Ah, well.. This one's written by me, Hedwig466, again. Wolfqueen wrote the next chapter, though!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Glinda landed on the cold stone floor with a thud, followed by Fiyero and Elphaba. They had landed with a sickening crunch, which they realized was Elphaba's hand, and it now hung at an odd angle.

"Where are we?" Elphaba asked, walking around the area, keeping her arm elevated. Fiyero and Glinda exchanged amazed glances. Elphaba hadn't made a single sound, despite the pain she must have been in with her hand.

It was a hallway of sorts, with multiple doors on either side. At the end there was a large gargoyle made of stone. Covering the walls were different colored banners, one of maroon and gold, another of green and silver, one of blue and orange, and another with yellow and black. Each had an animal on it as well. There was a lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger. The parts of the walls that did not have these banners had portraits of people, which seemed to be watching them.

"I don't think we're in Oz anymore," Fiyero said, trying to be helpful. Elphaba glared.

"I've gathered that. Thanks for your brilliant insight."

He snorted. "Anytime, cabbage-face."

There he went again with the green jokes. Swallowing hard, she replied.

"Cabbage-face? That's the best you can come up with? Is there no end to your stupidity?"

"Can you guys shut up a moment?" Glinda stamped her foot. "We don't know where we are, there's something wrong with your arm, and all you care about is- Shiz!" she cried. "My heel broke!" She leaned against the wall, pulling off her former three-inch heel. She examined it carefully. "Now what do I do?" she wailed.

Fiyero shrugged. He walked up to Glinda, and smiled. He pulled her other shoe off of her foot, and held it in his hands, with the heel in one hand, the rest of the shoe in the other. Elphaba looked around again, staring closely at the banners.

"You guys, I think we're in-" Fiyero snapped the shoe in half so it looked just like the other, causing Glinda to wail even louder.

"Oh for Oz's sake." Elphaba muttered. She pulled her wand from the sorcery seminar out of her messenger bag, which she had somehow managed to grab before they were transported to Oz-knows-where. She waved it, and the heels reattached themselves to the shoes.

"Thanks Elphie!" Glinda squealed. "Good job!"

"Good indeed." Said a voice behind them. The trio spun around to face an aged man in purple robes. He had a crooked nose that looked as though it had been broken many times, piercing blue eyes, and a silvery beard that reached to his stomach.

"I'm sorry to frighten you and- Good Gracious." he said, noticing Elphaba. "Are you all right?"

Elphaba looked down and Glinda stood up for her friend. "Yes, she's fine." She walked closer to the old man and said in a low voice, "She was born that way, please don't comment on it. She's very sensitive."

"Are you all right, Miss? I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything about your.." he struggled to find the right word to say without offending her.

"Condition," Fiyero filled in, causing Glinda to smack his arm.

The man ignored this. "I meant your hand, and I was addressing all of you. You don't look familiar."

"Neither do you." The green girl replied.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Albus-"

"Dumbledore." Fiyero and Elphaba finished at the same time with wide eyes.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, a little puzzled. "And you are?"

"I'm Glinda, and this is my best friend Elphaba and my boyfriend Fiyero." Glinda said boldly, putting her arm around each of them. Elphaba smirked, and Fiyero pulled away.

"Yes, well. If you know my name I assume you know that this is-"

"Hogwarts," Elphaba and Fiyero said together again, looking at each other slightly embarrassed at having spoken at the same time twice.

"Yes. I would like to ask you a couple of questions, but before I do so I think you should have your hand looked at," he said, directed at Elphaba. "I want to know who you are, where you are from, and how you know all of this." He opened a large door on the opposite side of the hallway, revealing a staircase. He gestured to the stairs and they went up.

Now they were in a big, open space with multiple staircases that were moving, shifting their directions.

Dumbledore led them up some stairs that began to shift while they were on it. Glinda shrieked, clutching Fiyero's arm like a life-line. Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand, but she shook him off, looking fascinated at the stairs below and above. Dumbledore watched this amusedly. At last, the staircase stopped moving and they continued up the stairs to a portrait that was watching them skeptically. When it saw the headmaster it smiled and swung aside, allowing entry to a corridor similarly decorated to the first. He led the trio to a large room.

It was filled with beds, none of which were currently occupied. A woman in black bustled around, making beds with a wave of her wand.

The woman looked up when she heard them enter.

"Morning, Albus." She said. _So it's morning_, Elphaba noted. The woman made another bed and stopped to look at them closely.

"Oh my," she said softly, looking at Elphaba. She almost said something in reply, when she realized the woman was looking at her hand.

"Why don't you sit here, dear." She said, pointing to a bed. She sat, Fiyero and Glinda sitting on either side of her. The nurse knelt in front of her, picking Elphaba's arm up gently. "Not so bad." She said. She waved her wand, and Elphaba gasped in pain as her arm straightened itself.

Glinda took her other hand and put her arm around her, and unconsciously Fiyero did the same. Their hands collided, and Glinda glared at Fiyero. He blushed and glanced up at Dumbledore, who was watching this with a strange smile on his face. He sheepishly turned away from the headmaster and Glinda, and resorted to staring at his hands.

Elphaba was oblivious to all of this; she was fascinated with the nurse as she bustled around the room. She hurried to a cabinet and pulled ingredients out of it. She put all of these into a cauldron that was sitting on her desk, and waved her wand over it, causing it to turn a dark green. She then poured this into a cup, and brought it over to the bed, handing to to Elphaba.

"It's repulsive!" Glinda commented, waving her hand in front of her face.

"You don't have to take it dear. It could help your arm heal faster. You'd sleep for a few hours, but then you'd be as good as new. Or you could wait, it probably shouldn't take more than a day or two to heal." She looked at the raven haired girl expectantly.

She stared at it, unsure what to do. The voice next to her broke the tension.

"It matches." Fiyero said before he could stop himself. His eyes filled with horror as he realized what he had just done. "Oh, Elphaba I didn't mean-" his words were cut off when Elphaba punched him in the face.

"Ow," Elphaba said, realizing she had just re-broken her hand. "Madame Pomfrey, I'm so sorry." She began apologizing profusely.

The nurse shook her head and waved her wand again. Elphaba swallowed the green potion quickly, frowning at the taste. The nurse shooed Glinda and Fiyero off of the bed.

"She's going to fall asleep for a few hours, and she'll probably want to lie down." Madame Pomfrey explained. "Now let's have a look at your eye." she said to Fiyero, and indeed his eye was turning purple, with a cut above his eyebrow. Dumbledore chuckled.

"She certainly can punch." he said, smiling at Elphaba. She began to feel drowsy, and started to fall asleep. The last thing she saw was the image of Glinda sitting on Fiyero's bed, watching the nurse. Pomfrey was wetting a rag with some potion, about to dab at Fiyero's cut. The thing that stuck most in her mind was Fiyero- his face watching hers, a look of utter sadness and guilt on his face.

When Elphaba woke up, she found that both the headmaster and the nurse had gone. Glinda was asleep in a chair in front of and diagonal to her bed, so that she could watch both of her friends at the same time. Fiyero was faced away from her on his bed... reading?

She sat up slowly, so as not to disturb him. She tip-toed over to his bed and began to read over his shoulder. He was reading Harry Potter.

"The Silver Doe," she muttered, reading to herself. "The Deathly Hallows." Fiyero turned to look at her in surprise.

"I thought I'd never see the day when Fiyero Triggular was reading. Did you hit your head when we landed?"

Ignoring her comment, he stuck a bookmark on his page and closed it.

"I found this in your bag and thought it would be a good idea to try an figure out when we got here."

The green-girls' face filled with horror. "You looked through my bag?" her voice was rising with panic. She pointed her finger at him in an accusatory way. "What did you see? Oh, Oz answer me!"

"Relax Fae. It was sticking out of your bag when it fell. I didn't think it would be a good idea for Dumbledore to see it, so I hid it." When she seemed to calm down, he smiled. "Why, was there something I wasn't supposed to see?" She turned away for a moment.

"No, I- wait, what did you call me?" It was Fiyero's turn to blush.

"He called you Fae." Both of them turned to see a short little house elf. Elphaba raised her eyebrows at Fiyero.

"Fae?"

"Dobby is sorry. Headmaster Dumbledore told Dobby to come see if you wanted dinner." The house-elf bowed low to them.

Fiyero glared at the house-elf for embarrassing him. Elphaba knelt down to the little house-elf and held out her hand.

"I'm Elphaba, and that's Fiyero." She smirked at Fiyero. "But we call him 'Fifi'."

The house elf nodded, not taking her hand. "Do you want to come to the Dining Hall for dinner? Or if you'd rather stay here alone.." the house-elf grinned, and Elphaba blushed.

"No, I think we'll go to dinner. I'll wake up Glinda," Fiyero said, walking over to where she was asleep.

"Glinda, wake up. It's time for dinner." The blonde stretched and yawned. When she opened her eyes she smiled at Fiyero, and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Fifi."

"I told you, that's not my name."

"Alright, I- ew!" she cried, upon seeing Dobby. "What is that?"

"That's Dobby." Elphaba said proudly. "He's taking us to dinner downstairs, right?"

The creature nodded.

"Dumbledore wants us to get there quickly and told Dobby to apparate you. If you are ready grab Dobby's shirt."

Elphaba and Fiyero did so, and Glinda was a little reluctant. She pulled a tissue out of her purse, and used that to delicately pinch the house-elf's grimy attire. With a crack, they disappeared.

They reappeared in front of two large double doors. The school's headmaster was waiting for them.

"Ah, yes, thank you Dobby." Dobby bowed low, and disapparated. The headmaster looked them over. They all looked a little dazed, after apparating for the first time.

"Welcome. Before we go in, I think I should tell you about it. As you may know, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. If you agree, you will be sorted into houses for the time being. That is of course, supposing your stay is temporary. Do you know how long you will be here?"

"Well, um, Sir, we don't know. We don't know how we got here, but we're trying to find a way back."

"Of course." He nodded. "Are you all right with getting sorted for now? I will assign rooms for each of you to stay in as well, and I'm sure some of our students would be more than happy to lend you some clothes." When the threesome shrugged, he continued. "I would also like to meet with you, first thing in the morning. I have some questions, and I'm sure you do too." He entered the hall, throwing open the wide doors.

Some students had stopped eating and were whispering, while others didn't even look up. Fiyero and Elphaba gave Glinda a quick briefing of the sortings, houses, and rooms.

"Gryffindor is brave, Slytherin is evil, Ravenclaw is smart, and Hufflepuff is random," Fiyero said to sum it up.

"That's not true!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Yes, Gryffindor is brave, Slytherin is _cunning_, Ravenclaw is witty, and Hufflepuff is loyal. Don't give her the wrong idea."

"I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw," said Fiyero, smiling at Elphaba. She blushed when she realized it was a compliment. Glinda wasn't paying attention, she was still staring at the room.

"Elphie," she whispered. "There are candles on the ceiling. And ew!- is that a ghost?" She babbled on like this until they reached the stairs leading up to the teacher's table. Dumbledore made his way up to the gold podium. He nodded to a strict-looking woman with a tight bun, who clinked a spoon onto her glass, and the room fell silent.

"McGonagall," Elphaba breathed.

"Attention, students. Attention please. We have some unexpected guests here in the castle for the time being. I expect you all to be kind and welcoming to them, as you would want to be treated on your first day. Now then, they will have to room with someone, and naturally we feel they should be sorted. We must make their stay comfortable, and so they will be sorted to be with their most rightful house."

A dirty man came from somewhere behind the tables with an old, brown hat.

"Everyone here has hats like yours, Elphie." Glinda commented, watching at the man presented the hat to Dumbledore. He took it, and suddenly the hat came to life, a tear in it becoming it's mouth, and another two tears becoming eyes. It talked for a moment, about seeing everything in everyone's minds, but the three Ozians were too nervous to really pay attention.

Finally, after it had finished and everyone clapped, Dumbledore motioned Elphaba to sit on a stool conjured with his wand. Heart pounding, she sat. Students murmured then, noticing that one of the visitors had green skin.

She sat, and Dumbledore lowered it onto her head. It was silent for a moment. Finally it spoke in a raspy voice;

"Yes. You're very brave, I see, but also very smart and loyal. I don't suppose you could be in three houses at once, can you? No, let's try.. Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause, something unexpected by the newcomer. Elphaba had thought the reaction would be less enthusiastic- she was green after all.

When the cheers died down, Dumbledore spoke. "Now, Miss.." he paused, not knowing her name.

"Elphaba," she whispered.

"Miss Elphaba will need a room to stay in, any volunteers?" Tentatively, a curly brown haired girl and a red haired girl raised their hands. Elphaba filled with joy- someone actually wanted her. Dumbledore waved her off the stage.

On the way to the Gryffindor table, she hugged her friends and whispered, "Good luck." When she was in front of the table- she realized her dilemma. Where would she sit? She spotted the two girls and went to sit with them. There were two other boys with them, a black haired one, and a red-head, who looked like the girl that raised her hand.

Elphaba quickly figured out who each was- The black haired one was Harry Potter, and the others were Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. She wasn't sure, but she based this on the fact that black haired one had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt and round glasses.

The brown haired girl-Hermione- introduced each of them. "And that's Ginny and Ron. They're related, and Ron's one year older." Elphaba nodded, deciding for now to pretend that she didn't know any of them- or what they're lives have been like. She introduced herself as well, and quieted down when Glinda bounced onto the stage.

"Glinda Upland- of the Upper Uplands" she stated, before she sat. Dumbledore nodded politely.

"She's not very nervous, is she?" Hermione whispered. Elphaba shook her head.

"I was petrified when I was sorted- and I already knew where I was going." Ron commented.

"Well, of course you did. All Weasleys are in Gryffindor," Ginny said. Harry was the only one who hadn't spoken.

"Are you all right?" the green girl asked. He nodded, but didn't look her directly in the eye. He was concentrating hard on the stage.

"Harry always guesses the houses. He can tell just by looking at someone where they're going" said Ginny. "Where's she going?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. What's she like?"

"Very... popular." Elphaba decided. That seemed to fit.

"And you aren't?" Hermione looked amazed.

Elphaba shook her head and put her finger to her lips. It seemed it was taking a while to get her sorted- and now she knew why.

Glinda was fixing her makeup onstage, and fiddling with her hair. Ron snorted.

"Hufflepuff," Harry said decisively.

Glinda was finally ready. She smoothed her skirt and, a little tiredly, Dumbledore put the hat on her head.

It had hardly been a moment before the hat bellowed; "Hufflepuff!" Ron clapped Harry on the back and Elphaba waved encouragingly at her friend. Once again, the headmaster asked for rooming volunteers. People seemed more eager to take Glinda than Elphaba. A blonde girl with curly hair just like Glinda's raised her hand. Glinda went down, but frowned at the sorting hat for not putting the friends together.

Finally, it was Fiyero's turn. He stepped up cautiously. He looked actually worried.

Fiyero caught Elphaba's eye and smiled. She smiled and waved back. He turned abruptly when Glinda waved frantically, nearly falling off of her chair.

"Those two are together then?" Hermione asked. Surprised, Elphaba nodded.

"How can you tell?"

"Hermione's psychic, that's how." Ron said. "She knows everything about emotions."

"We all do Ron, except you. Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have." Ron snorted again but Hermione looked indignant. Harry rolled his eyes and focused on the stage again.

"He looks so worried. I wonder why," Ginny said. "I mean, I know he's scared but he looks more worried of where he's going to be."

"Well of course! He doesn't know if he wants to be with his girlfriend or with you," she addressed to Elphaba. "I mean, his girlfriend will probably kill him if he doesn't get in there, but why would he want to be in Hufflepuff?" She leaned closer to Elphaba. "He's not happy in his relationship, is he?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"Well, technically, it's not a relationship. They're not official. She thinks she owns him, though." Hermione nodded, satisfied.

"Why can't he compromise and be in Ravenclaw?" Ron asked. Everyone ignored him.

"Looks like he's not going to live much longer then," Harry commented.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked, but she didn't get an answer.

"At last, the final sorting," Dumbledore announced. He walked to Fiyero, who now was extremely nervous.

He patted the boy on the shoulder, before putting the hat on his head.

"Hmm, not very empty, are we?" The hat asked. Elphaba raised her eyebrows at this. "You've got a good mind, boy. Still, you seem brave and loyal, and willing to risk anything for someone you care about. You're in the same predicament as your friend there. All right then, I see what must be done." The hat cleared it's throat, suspense building. "Gryffindor," it called.

The table burst into applause again. Elphaba grinned and Glinda tried to smile, but she did not seem to have the strength. When Dumbledore asked for volunteer roommates, Elphaba was glad to see Ron and Harry raise their hands. Fiyero smiled and came to sit next to Elphaba, and she blushed a little; something only Hermione noticed.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore called, and almost immediately food appeared all over the table. Each introduced themselves, and Fiyero made the mistake of finishing their sentences.

"..and I'm Ron-"

"-Weasley," Fiyero had finished, before realizing what he said. When he got a strange glance he covered, "Er, well you two look similar.."

Elphaba kicked him under the table.

"Ow," Fiyero said. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Elphaba asked, not wanting to call any more attention to them. She kicked him again. This time, he got the message.

At last, dinner was over. On the way to the dorms, Glinda caught up with them.

"I'll miss you Fifi," Glinda said, pouting.

"Fifi?" Ron asked. "What kind of a name is-" Ginny's elbow connected with his ribs, hard. Glinda hugged Elphaba too.

"I'll see you guys later." Glinda continued, oblivious to Ron. She skipped away, tossing her hair.

"Wait, so she's taken?" Ron realized suddenly. "Lucky you." Harry raised his eyebrows, and Ginny elbowed him again. Fiyero and Elphaba shifted uncomfortably.

"So this is the main staircase, and um, over there is the library." Hermione said, breaking the tension.

"So that's where it is." Ron said. "I had no idea." Harry hit him on the back of the head.

"Oi, what is this, torture Ron day?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Yes," Ginny deadpanned. They reached the common room, and she gave the password.

The common room was exactly as Elphaba had pictured it from the books. It was covered in red and gold banners and filled with comfortable couches and chairs and a fireplace against one wall.

"I'm exhausted," Harry commented. Once he mentioned it, both foreigners realized they were as well. They said goodnight to each other, and Elphaba and Fiyero thanked their new friends for being so hospitable.

Ginny hugged Harry goodnight, and he struggled for a moment to get out of her grasp. Elphaba noticed Hermione's face cloud with jealousy for a moment. Fiyero hugged Elphaba as well, and after a minute, Elphaba whispered, "You can let go now." Fiyero blushed and stepped backwards.

Elphaba followed Hermione and Ginny up another staircase to a dormitory. There were four beds, and Hermione explained that neither were occupied because Ginny and Hermione were prefects and they got their own room.

Hermione lent Elphaba a plain white nightdress, and Ginny prepared for bed, soon falling asleep.

Elphaba watched as Hermione dried her hair and brushed it. Elphaba brushed her hair as well, with a brush conjured by Hermione. Elphaba marveled at her wand. It looked like her training wand from the sorcery seminar, but it was wooden.

After a while, the green girl finally gathered enough courage to ask her roommate about Harry and Ginny.

"I mean, she really likes him but I'm not so sure about Harry."

"It's pretty much obvious that she has had a major crush on Harry forever. It hasn't gotten anywhere though. He was never interested in her, or anyone. Everyone likes him of course; he's famous."

"Including you." Elphaba stated, watching her closely.

Hermione blushed a little and said, "Well, no. He's like my brother." Elphaba nodded, not believing her but not wanting to push the subject further.

"What about you?" Hermione asked. When Elphaba looked confused, she elaborated. "I mean, what's your opinion on, erm, the blonde girl and your other friend?"

"Oh, Fiyero and Glinda?" Hermione nodded. "I don't really have one."

"Oh, that can't be true. Surely you must think something." Elphaba began to brush her hair harder. She didn't realize she was doing so until the brush snapped in her hand.

"Oh, Oz I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, here." Hermione reached for her wand, but Elphaba got to hers first. She fixed it quickly. "You do magic?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no. I took a sorcery seminar at Shiz- at college," she amended. Hermione nodded.

"Where did you say you are from again?"

"I didn't."

"Never mind, it's not important." Hermione shook her head. "How old are you?"

"16," Elphaba said. When she saw Hermione's face, she added, "we start school early."

The two of them stayed up hours later, discussing their lives. Elphaba didn't say much, unsure of what she should or shouldn't say. Mostly Hermione talked about her life, and Harry and Ron and Ginny and everyone else at Hogwarts of importance. Elphaba nodded politely, slightly bored as she knew most of that information already.

"And so Harry's trying to track down these Horcruxes. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have told you anything. No-one else here knows but Ron, but I think I can trust you."

"What's your favorite class here?" The raven haired girl asked.

"I don't really know. I like them all, I guess. Well, actually, I think my least favorite is History of Magic, the one taught by the ghost. I'm not sure why, though."

"Because Harry's not in it." Hermione looked up at Elphaba with an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry Hermione, I just find it hard to believe that you really only think of his as your brother. I see you watch him, you know. I saw your annoyance when Ginny hugged Harry before we went to bed."

Hermione sighed, defeated. "I suppose.."

They climbed into their beds and were silent for a moment.

"It's okay, you know. To feel that way." Hermione mumbled something in reply. "I do."

But Hermione was asleep, and no-one heard her confession.

**A/N- Like I said, we weren't the best, back then…**

**Please keep an open mind! We have the next two chapters written already, and we're really excited… please bear with us!**

**Until next time!**

**Hedwig466**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- I know, I lied. Things got terribly crazy with the holiday, not to mention the excessive amount of papers and projects and work (oh my!) school has been giving us. Better yet, we've both been sick and we're each in rehearsals for separate musicals..**

_**Anyway**_**. This is Wolfqueen625's first chapter, and I'm sure she's excited that it's (finally) being put up. We started this some time last year, and of course, we're better writers.. Meaning all of these have been majorly "renovated." **

**The next chapter is written.. If you wouldn't mind, please help me encourage Wolfqueen to keep writing! **

**I'm done complaining.. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Glinda was walking down the the long hallway to the Gryffindor house. Everyone she passed gave her a strange look. She wanted to strut these halls with some style. Her roommate, Ashley-Rose Goodrich, changed her shoes to bright yellow three inch heels to match her black and yellow tie. She wanted to bring some color to the black uniform she was forced to borrow from Ashley, and on top of that, she hated wearing the pointed black hat. She already gave the one that her tasteless grandmother sent her to Elphie.

She got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was accompanied by a knight in shining armor on a small grey dapple pony.

"Oh, Sir Cadogen! You are too kind to stop by. I get lonely in here sometimes."

"It was no trouble dear lady! I-"

"Hello?" Glinda cried, interrupting them. "I need to get inside" The fat lady gave her a sour look.

"My, someone's a bit rude today. In order to get in you need to have the password."

"No one said anything about a password!" Glinda whined, "My BFF and my boyfriend are in there!"

"Well that's too bad!" The Fat Lady replied. "No password, no entry."

Glinda cried out with aggravation, stamped her feet, and jumped up and down. She always had this type of tantrum if she didn't get her way. If there was one thing she hated more than anything else, it was not getting what she wanted.

"Pig's Gizzard!" a boy said from behind. Glinda turned towards the voice and saw it was a boy that Elphie was talking to last night.

"My favorite treat!" the Fat Lady said, "Come on in." The portrait opened and revealed the Gryffindor common room. Glinda was careful to step inside, all that dust from the portrait was making her uncomfortable. There was no way she was getting her clothes ruined.

"I'm Ron!" The red haired boy said as soon as they were inside. He held out his hand. Glinda took out a hot pink handkerchief and shook his hand, covering her hand with the piece of cloth. Ron's ears turned bright red. Glinda quickly pulled away and went to search for Elphaba.

She found Elphaba and Fiyero sitting in red and gold chairs with some other students in front of a blazing fire. Two were girls, one with bushy brown and one had shiny red hair. The boy had messy black hair and glasses, he was the one talking to Fiyero. Ron walked over to an easy chair and sat next to Harry.

"Oh, hey, Glinda." Elphaba said looking up from the book she was reading _Hogwarts, a History_. Glinda just stood there and gasped when she saw Harry. She dug into her purse and pulled out a comb and hair gel. She grabbed Harry and pinned him to the floor, starting to comb his hair.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Harry shouted, trying to get out of her grip. "Help me! Get her off of me!" Harry struggled and kicked, but Glinda held on. She finally finished and revealed it to the others. His hair was extremely flat and parted in the middle. It was shiny from all the hair gel she used. Everyone could not stop laughing. That is, everyone except Harry, who was completely embarrassed, and Glinda, proud of her work.

"You look handsome, Harry." Hermione said when she calmed down, but her eyes were still watery from laughing.

"Doesn't he?" Glinda said, "You'll never be popular with that awful old hair do."

"As if he weren't popular enough," Ron commented.

"I'm gonna go upstair to fix this," Harry said, getting off the ground, but Elphaba flicked her wand and Harry's hair was back to normal.

"Thanks, Elphaba." Harry said messing it up some more. Glinda pouted and sat as far away from Harry as possible.

"I'm glad you're here Glinda, we were just about to go to Dumbledore's office."

"Can we eat first?" Fiyero said clutching his stomach. "I'm starving."

"Funny, usually it's Ron who says that." Hermione said, smirking.

"Alright," Elphaba said, ignoring Hermione. "We can eat for a little while." She closed the book and got up. Fiyero immediately followed. Glinda shot up and quickly grabbed Fiyero's arm.

"I'm so sorry we can't eat at the same table Fifi!"

"So am I..." Fiyero replied half-heartedly. They began the walk to the Great Hall, the others trailing behind them.

The group walked in the Great Hall, and all four tables were nearly full. The sky above was bright blue with big puffy white clouds, lazily floating by.

"I have to go eat with Ashley," Glinda said. "I'll miss you!" She let go of Fiyero's arm, kissed him on the cheek, and skipped off.

"Thank Oz she left." Fiyero said with relief. They walked towards their table.

"Hey, Potter. Who's your girlfriend?" asked a sly voice. They turned around, Elphaba knew who it was before she saw him. Draco Malfoy was just as Elphaba and Fiyero pictured him. Cold grey eyes, greasy light blonde hair, and followed by two boys who resembled fat gorillas.

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry said, stepping in front of her, wand raised. "You'd better leave her alone Malfoy." Draco seemed calm, and turned to address Elphaba instead.

"I see you already made friends with Potter, the blood-traitor, and the mud-blood." Harry made a step towards Malfoy, but Ron held him back. "Look at you," he said, ignoring the others. "you're as green as frog. Something go wrong in potions?" He laughed. "Too bad you're not in Slytherin; our Quidditch team needs a mascot." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied, just as calmly, voice dripping with fake sweetness. "Does that mean you aren't the mascot? If Slytherin's animal is a snake, wouldn't you be the first one they turned to?" Her friends suppressed smiles, but Draco took no notice.

"They could even use you in Defense Against the Dark Arts; they need a real monster in there anyway. Where are you from, the Forbidden Forest?" Draco and his cronies formed a semi-circle around her, calling nearby Slytherins to join and delighting in the sudden fear in her eyes.

"Hey leave her alone!" Fiyero said coming to her defense. He stepped up behind Elphaba, glaring at the Slytherins.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Malfoy said. "What are _you_ going to do? You can't even do magic. You might as well be a good for nothing mud-blood or a worthless Squib."

That's when she lost it. Elphaba's heart was racing, and her face was red hot. She felt the familiar tingling in her palms and turned toward the boys. Suddenly Draco flew backwards and hit the marble staircase. Crabbe and Goyle ran to help Malfoy up and they rest ran away. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fiyero had the same look on their face when Elphaba turned to them.

"What?" she asked.

"That was incredible!" Ginny declared. "A brilliant way to give that git what he deserves!"

"It was very good!" Harry said patting her on the back. "I didn't know you could do magic that well."

"It's kind of hard to control it." Elphaba said, changing the subject. "Let's sit down and eat."

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and helped themselves to breakfast. The table was cluttered with food, cups and silverware. A swarm of owls soon entered the room, carrying newspapers, packages and letters. The mail was arriving. A snowy white owl landed in front of Harry.

"Good morning Hedwig." Harry said stroking the owl. "Have I got any mail today?" The owl dropped a copy of _The Daily Prophet _on his lap. "Thanks," he said. Hedwig then turned to Elphaba, holding a letter for her in her beak.

"Hello," she said to the bird. "Nice to meet you." The others laughed as she held out her hand for a shake. The owl dropped the letter into her palm. "Is she an owl or an Owl?" All of the others but Fiyero gave her a strange look and she dropped the subject.

"Thank you, Hedwig." Elphaba said offering her some of her cereal. The owl nibbled on it while Elphaba looked at the letter.

"Does anyone know we are here?" Fiyero said, seeing the letter.

"I don't think so." Elphaba said. She opened the letter, she saw the slanted handwriting which she read about in the Harry Potter books- Dumbledore's.

_Dear Elphaba:_

_After your breakfast please meet me in my office, and bring along your friends. If you don't know where it is, you may ask Harry. _

_-Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Scorpion Suckers_

"Scorpion Suckers?" Fiyero said reading the letter.

"The password" Elphaba said. "Let's go get Glinda at her common room, she left breakfast already."

The Ozians bade the others goodbye and left the Great Hall, searching for the Hufflepuff common room. It took them a while to find, since Hufflepuff was barely mentioned in the books. They found it by asking Professor Sprout. It was on the third floor of the castle, with a bright yellow and black door. On each side of the door there were two large stone badgers. When Elphaba and Fiyero stepped forward, the badgers collided and blocked their path.

"Solve this and you may pass." The statues said in unison "The one you love is with someone else. They tell you so. What do you do?" _Interesting, _Elphaba thought. _Loyalty tests._

"I'd say I'm happy for them in respect for the other person." Elphaba said, without a second thought.

"A wise choice." The badgers said, "You may proceed" The stone animals parted letting Elphaba and Fiyero inside.

"Interesting question," remarked Fiyero. Elphaba barely nodded, focusing on finding her friend.

The common room was big, the wallpaper that was striped yellow and black. Yellow couches were placed in front of a fire place, and on top of the fire place was a bust of Helga Hufflepuff, the founder of the house. All along the walls of the common room were pictures of Cedric Diggory, portraits and pictures of him playing Quidditch. They were all moving and had captions like _Rest in peace_, or _You are not forgotten_.

Glinda was found on one of the fuzzy yellow couches, talking to a girl with long brown hair, she was wearing a diamond necklace, and a ton of make up.

"Hey Elphie!" Glinda said, "This is my roomie Ashley Goodrich!" She pointed to the smiling waving girl on the couch.

"Ashley, this is my boyfriend Fifi." Glinda said dragging Fiyero over to the couch.

"Ooh! He's hot! You're so lucky!" Ashely said.

"I know!" Glinda said flipping her curly blonde hair. Elphaba just rolled her eyes and smirked, seeing Fiyero blush.

"Glinda we have to go to Dumbledore's office. We have a meeting."

"Oh, okay." Glinda said. "Bye Ashie! I'll see you later!"

"Bye byes!" Ashely said as Elphaba led Glinda and Fiyero out of the common room.

"'Ashie?" Elphaba laughed. "What kind of a name is Ashie?"

Fiyero laughed and Glinda pouted.

"It's her nickname," she said.

"Looks like someone's been Galindafied..." Fiyero commented. Glinda smacked him on the arm.

The three Ozians went to the large spiraling staircase with the gargoyle in front. The large gargoyle looked up and saw them standing there.

"Password?" the ugly statue said.

"Scorpion Suckers" Elphaba said. The gargoyle moved out of the way and Elphaba, Fiyero, and Glinda walked up the staircase that led to a pair of large wooden doors. Glinda, who was frightened by the doors clutched Fiyero's arm. Elphaba stepped forward, looked back at her two friends, and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" said a soft, humble voice. Elphaba turned the door's gold knob and the three Ozians went into Dumbledore's office. Elphaba and Fiyero both gasped in amazement. The office was just how they imagined it. On his desk were many small silver figures that steamed and whistled, along the walls were portraits of previous headmasters, and Fawkes on his perch next to Dumbledore's desk. However, Elphaba was looking for one thing, she looked around and soon found it. In the corner of the room, was the pensieve and the shelf with little crystal bottles filled with what she knew were memories.

"Have a seat." Dumbledore said, bringing the attention back to him. Noticing there was only one chair, Dumbledore waved his wand and two more chairs appeared in front of his desk. When Elphaba sat, she noticed how his eyes were just like the books said; a piercing bright shade of blue. When Glinda saw Dumbledore, all she could do was scream.

"FIFI!" Glinda shrieked squeezing Fiyero's arm. He bent over in pain; Glinda surprisingly had a very firm grip. "LOOK AT HIS ARM!" she cried. Of course they looked at Dumbledore right arm. It was black and looked like it had been severely burnt. Fiyero and Elphaba knew why it was in this state; Dumbledore had already found the ring. Dumbledore just smiled at her when he saw her stare.

"Glinda!" Elphaba hissed at her friend's misbehavior. She sent an apologetic look at Dumbledore, who smiled again.

"There are things I'd like to discuss with you three." He said having the same calm tone of voice. He conjured three chairs, and gestured for them to sit. "First I would like to know how you know about Hogwarts and the wizarding world." Dumbledore said examining Elphaba and Fiyero with his bright eyes.

"Well," Elphaba began, "where we come from, the wizarding world is in a best-selling book series. From reading the books we know a lot about your world and the people in it."

"You make it sound extremely creepy," Fiyero said leaning towards Elphaba.

"It kind of is," she whispered back. Dumbledore was still smiling.

"Do you have these books?" They nodded.

"More specifically, they tell all about Harry," Elphaba added. "His seven years at Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded.

"If they tell about the war, I'm not sure it would be a good idea to see them. Now, can you tell me where you three come from?" Dumbledore continued.

"We're from Shiz University," Fiyero said. "In Oz."

"That name sounds familiar..." Dumbledore said "Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment." Dumbledore stood up and left his office. For a while, the three sat in their chairs saying nothing, staring into space.

"That was…interesting," Fiyero said to break the silence. "Being with Dumbledore."

"I just think he's weird." Glinda whined "He keeps smiling and it's a little scary."

"He's a fascinating wizard, though." Elphaba said with some excitement. "He has done all of these amazing amazing things that the Harry Potter books describe!"

"But the books describe him as strange and slightly mental." Fiyero said "Plus wasn't he in love w-" Fiyero stopped; he didn't really want finish the sentence. However, Elphaba knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's not a crime to love someone." Elphaba said quietly, "Even if they don't share your feelings."

"Very true," Fiyero said, looking at Elphaba in the eyes. For a moment they stared at each other; forgetting that Glinda was sitting in the middle of the two of them, having this confused look on her face.

"Ah, here we are," Dumbledore said as he opened the door to his office, holding three little bags in his hand. Elphaba and Fiyero broke there gaze as he handed each one of the Ozians a little bag. "Each one contains money, more than enough for your school supplies." They looked up at Dumbledore with slight shock. "Well, you clearly don't know how to go back, you might be staying a while. You don't want to stick out do you?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"I have a feeling I'm going to stick out wherever I go," Elphaba commented. Fiyero and Dumbledore chuckled quietly. The trio poured the contents of the bags into their laps.

Glinda stared in amazement at the gold, silver, and bronze coins, she held one in her palm with her eyes wide and looking like they were about to pop out of her skull.

"This thing is _huge_!" Glinda cried staring at the coin.

"That 'thing' is a galleon." Elphaba said in a matter-a-fact kind of tone. Dumbledore nodded and explained the wizarding currency.

"Hagrid will escort you three to Diagon Alley where you will find everything you need for your stay at Hogwarts. He should be here any moment," Dumbledore said. "I hope you all are being treated well?"

"Yes, sir," the three said at once. They poured the money back into the pouches, and at that moment, a huge man stormed through the door. He was the size of five men, his face was mostly covered by a dark brown bushy beard, all you could see of his face were two black eyes. Glinda screamed in the sight of him and one again grabbed Fiyero's arm and squeezed it. Elphaba just rolled her eyes.

"You have always made such dramatic entrances, Hagrid." Dumbledore said fondly. "Please escort these three to Diagon Alley. They may choose one person to come along with them."

"Of course sir." Hagrid said "Come along then." Hagrid waved his pink umbrella and the three followed, Glinda dragging Fiyero behind her.

"Miss Elphaba," Dumbledore said, calling her back.

"Yes sir?" she replied, turning around as the others went.

"I wouldn't be so upset. I have a feeling things will work for you very soon." He said looking at her over his crooked nose. "Love is a very strange thing." Elphaba felt herself blushing.

"Thank you sir." Elphaba said, turning around. Then she went out the door to follow the others.

**A/N- Yes. Dumbledore is incredibly perceptive, and mildly scary. We know.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Hedwig466**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hi there. :) Remember me? (Us?)**

**Well, if you do, here's a million hugs and York Peppermint Patties. **

**I hope you all had a wonderful summer and a wonderful start of year. I can't speak for Wolfqueen, but mine's been pretty decent. My musical's been going well (tech week!), and from what I've heard, so was Wolfqueen's play. **

**So. I (Hedwig) wrote this chapter. I think that's the way it'll be from here on.. Wolfqueen's lost interest, from what I can gather. **

**Without further ado...**

**Chapter 3**

Not much later, Elphaba, Hermione, Glinda, Ashley, Fiyero, Ron, and Hagrid all filed into The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Each of the Ozians had chosen each of the others in turn. Actually, Fiyero wanted to take Harry, but he was serving detention with Snape. The detention was supposed to take place in a week, but Dumbledore had written Harry requesting that their first private lesson be that same day, and Snape had immediately moved the detention up by a week.

Hagrid nodded to Madame Rosmerta, who, as he explained to foreigners, was the owner of the Three Broomsticks. It was pretty empty, save for an old woman dressed in a long black cloak. You couldn't see her face, but as Hagrid approached, she pulled back the hood to reveal a pale, heart shaped face. She wasn't that old after all. She seemed to be in her young thirties, or late twenties. She had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, but the feature that was most prominent was her expression. She looked as though she had been in the presence of a dementor- that is, she looked as though she'd never be happy again.

"Good ter see yeh, Tonks," Hagrid said, waving a large hand. She nodded.

"You too, Hagrid," she replied, standing and stretching. She nodded at each of them, and her eyes fell on Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero. Hagrid looked around as though everything were normal, and his eyes grew wide as he realized what had been forgotten.

"Oh! Righ' sorry. Tonks, this is, ah, Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero. They're here ter shop in Diagon alley. They jus' came from far away, an' Dumbledore told me to take 'em to get their supplies. An' this is Ashley. She's a sixth year at Hogwarts too." Tonks nodded yet again.

"Yeah, he sent me the message to meet you here. He thought Harry would be coming..."

"He has detention," Fiyero and Ron provided at the same. Tonks raised her eyebrows, but didn't display any more emotion than that.

"I'm supposed to come with you… Is that alright?"

"Don' see why not. Is it all righ' with you lot?" Hagrid replied, turning to the younger members of the group. They nodded, and Hagrid and Tonks led them to a fireplace in the back of the room. "Righ' then. Now all yeh got to do is take a han'ful o' Floo Powder, and yeh step into the fire, and say 'Diagon Alley,' and then yeh throw down the powder, and yeh'll be there. This fireplace is, er, too small. I'll meet yeh there." Hagrid stood and waited for someone to move. The Ozians were hesitant.

Tonks noticed this and stepped up, to their relief.

"Ron or Hermione, why don't you go first, so they can see how it's done?" Hermione nodded and stepped up to the fireplace. She took some powder from a little bowl and threw it down saying, "Diagon alley." "Who's next?" Tonks asked. Fiyero stepped up. Nervously, he repeated Hermione's actions. Once again, Tonks looked around expectantly. Glinda seemed to be hyperventilating over the fact that she would actually have to go _in_ the fireplace. Ron seemed to be attempting to calm her down. Ashley seemed to be watching them both, unsure of what to do, which left... Elphaba. Rolling her eyes, she gave a half-smile to Tonks and climbed into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of the grey powder as well.

"Diagon Alley," Elphaba said, throwing the powder down at her feet. Suddenly, everything went black. She felt as if she was being pulled in two directions at once. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. She fell out of the new fireplace and fell into Fiyero. She couldn't see and was still gasping for breath.

"Sorry," she gasped, stumbling backwards. He grabbed her wrists.

"Calm down," Fiyero said with a smirk. She nodded, still coughing and wiping dirt out of her eyes. There was a pop, and Elphaba jumped out of the way as Ashley fell out of the fireplace. She fell onto the floor and sprang up immediately, wiping dirt off of her outfit. Soon, Ashley was followed by Ron and Glinda, who came through the fireplace at the same time. Glinda stood, her eyes shut tight, Ron stood behind her, with his hands on her shoulders. Elphaba watched as Ron and Fiyero exchanged glances, followed by Hermione shooting a knowing look at Fiyero, as if she knew a secret. When Glinda opened her eyes, she gasped.

"I'm sorry, Fifi," she whispered, rushing forward. "He just went with me because I was really, really scared." Fiyero smiled.

"It's fine," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist easily. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him but said nothing.

"Fifi, you're too nice!" Glinda chirped, kissing him on the cheek. He turned away wearily, so she kissed the air, but she didn't notice; she was still getting over the shock of being 'forgiven.' Tonks reappeared then, and they started walking. It was the first time since entering did Elphaba actually look around. They were in a dark and dingy bar, with a few scattered tables around it.

Tonks led them wearily out a back door, which led to a flat brick wall. She drew her wand, and tapped a few bricks on the wall. At once, they pulled away from each other and revealed a passage to a long street filled with forlorn looking shops and buildings.

Tonks half-smiled for the first time since meeting everyone. It wasn't a real smile, it was a fake smile, but it was a smile all the same.

"Welcome," she said, "To Diagon Alley." She swept her hand out, gesturing to the abandoned-looking street behind her. They couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but Elphaba guessed she wasn't.

Glinda raised her hand. "Does it always look like this?"

"No," said Hermione. "Bad... governmental things started happening, and this is the result. It used to be much more..." she paused for the right word again. "It was brighter." Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged glances.

"The first stop is Ollivander's, for your wands. I think Hagrid's meeting us there. He forgot to tell us. Anyway, let's go," Tonks said, leading them down the road. A few of the shops they passed were totally empty, the windows smashed and the doors boarded up. Fiyero moved to Elphaba's side.

"Wasn't Ollivander kidnapped?" he asked quietly. Elphaba nodded.

"Well, a few things here are not exactly the same as the book, like... never mind," she said. She didn't want to reveal Hermione's secret.

"Like Hermione?" Fiyero whispered. Elphaba nodded, slightly surprised.

"How did you know that?"

"Know what? Harry told me," he shrugged. The green girl's eyes widened. Did that mean Harry liked Hermione?

They approached a small dusty looking shop with a sign reading, "Ollivander's." They couldn't see inside, due to a thick curtain covering the window. The other window had a large hole in it, and glass shards littered the ground in front of it.

"_Reparo_," Tonks muttered. The glass flew back into the window.

"Oooh, that was cool!" Glinda exclaimed. "Are we going to learn how to do that?" Tonks knocked on the door and tried to see inside.

"Elphaba can _already_do that," Hermione pointed out, smiling at her.

"Shut up," she replied, but she grinned anyway.

"Yeah, I know," Fiyero said lamely. Elphaba raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, what else was I supposed to say?" They all jumped as the door opened with a long creak. A thin face poked out of the small space between the door and the doorframe. The man's eyes settled on Elphaba for a moment. She shuddered, and Fiyero put his arm around her instinctively. She didn't turn, but her shoulders stiffened the smallest bit. Hermione saw this and smiled to herself. Ollivander's mouth opened a little and closed again, still watching Elphaba. He turned to Tonks and opened the door a little wider.

"Quickly," he hissed, widening the slit in the door. Tonks slipped inside, followed by Ron, Hermione, Ashley, Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero. Elphaba finally shrugged his arm off as she went through the door. The second Fiyero was inside, the door slammed shut.

"We're here for-" Tonks began.

"Yes, yes, Dumbledore has written me," Ollivander said, still staring at Elphaba. She glared back, thinking he was looking at her due to her skin. "You three need wands, yes?" he asked, waving his arm in the general direction of the Ozians, who nodded. "Will you step up here, please?" He led them to stand in front of a tall counter, and then proceeded to disappear into the rows of shelves behind him. A small tape measure that had been resting on the table suddenly sprung to life and began to measure each of them. Strangely enough, it measured both typical things like their arm length and wrist size, and then it measured rather odd things like their eye size or the size of their earlobes. A moment later, Ollivander returned with an armful of long, thin boxes.

"Now, I want to make this very clear. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. This could take one minute or an hour. All right?" They nodded. "Miss Upland, you first." He took one of the many boxes and opened it, proceeding to pull up a ribbon from the inside. He pulled out a long and thin wand, made of wood, of course. He passed it to Glinda, the handle towards her. "This is made of birch and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches. It's good for charms."

"I _told_you unicorns exist, Elphie!" Glinda squealed, and looked down at her wand. After a pause, the old man looked at her expectantly. "Well? Give it a wave," he added, when she looked confused.

Glinda aimed it at the window curtain and 'gave it a wave.' At once, the curtain turned into what looked like cotton candy. Ollivander nodded approvingly. Next, he turned to Fiyero and carefully opened another wand box. This was similar to Glinda's only darker and a little bit longer. "Oak. Dragon heartstring, thirteen inches. It's particularly good for defensive spells. You may try it, Mr. Tiggular. It does not bite," he added with a small smile. Fiyero picked up the wand and aimed it at the curtain, as Glinda had done. It burst into flames.

"Oh, dear, not quite," Ollivander muttered. He took the last wand and handed it to Fiyero. Cringing, he aimed the wand at the curtain yet again. The flames subsided, and the curtain changed from cotton candy to curtain again.

"Sweet," he muttered. "You're up, Elphie." He waved her forward and she shot him a death glare.

"Don't. Call. Me. Elphie," she said very slowly.

"Glinda can do it."

"_Glinda_is my best friend."

"Then what am I?"

"My... ugh, never mind," Elphaba said, and she turned to Ollivander, who was reading a piece of parchment. There was a small owl beside him with beady, pointed eyes. None of them had even realized the owl had come in.

"Okay.." Fiyero murmured. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ollivander's eyes widened with curiosity as he looked from the note to Elphaba to the note again.

"What?"

"I see," the wandmaker muttered, ignoring Elphaba. He turned and disappeared into the back of the shop. Everyone exchanged glances. What was that about? He soon returned, and Glinda couldn't help but think he was creepy. Who lives in that kind of dump, any way?

Ollivander re-appeared with a strange grin, he opened the box. It revealed a wand that almost looked reddish.

"It's mahogany, twelve inches, and made with a Phoenix feather. It should be interesting to see the results..." the last part of the sentence was more to himself than to the others. Elphaba shuddered, thinking that he had said similar things to Harry when he got his wand. She didn't like the way he looked at her, as if he knew something she didn't.

She took the wand from him, and at once felt a sort of warmth come from it. Elphaba grinned, without really knowing why. Ollivander nodded.

"Curious.." Ollivander said.

"What is it with you and 'curious?'" Fiyero asked, referring to when Harry had bought his wand. Everyone but Elphaba gave him a strange look. Elphaba gave him a _shut__up_glare. Ollivander merely raised his eyebrows as if to say, _you__tell__me._ Elphaba shuddered again.

"Exactly _what_ is curious?" Hermione asked, stepping forward.

"Let me guess..." Fiyero said. "It's curious that the Phoenix that had that feather was the same one that gave Harry his wand and Voldemort his." Hermione and Ron cringed at his name. Elphaba glared at Fiyero. Ollivander nodded, squinting suspiciously.

"Yes..."

"Ha!" Fiyero shouted, pointing at Ollivander. "I knew it!" Elphaba stomped on his foot. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Can it," she hissed.

"It's alright, Miss- Miss Thropp. Professor Dumbledore has informed me of your position." Elphaba was so shocked by this she forgot his strange slip.

"What position?" Ashley spoke up. "She's right there."

"Okay, I _swear_ she was blonde at some point," Elphaba decided.

"As Mr. Tiggular so kindly pointed out, your wand does indeed contain a feather from the same phoenix that gave the feathers to Mr. Potter's wand and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand."

"Wicked.." Ron muttered. Tonks looked slightly nervous.

"Sweet, Elphaba! You two could be long lost twins or something!" Fiyero exclaimed. The green girl rolled her eyes.

"Fawkes?" Elphaba asked, turning back to the shopkeeper. The old man nodded. "Wow."

Maybe it was just because they were standing in a dingy, dusty shop with a creepy old man, but Elphaba was getting the feeling that something about this wand situation was not right, and even a little scary. Shaking it off, she followed the others out of the shop.

After Ollivander's, they had all gone to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and Glinda, Fiyero, and Elphaba had been fitted for robes. After that, they headed to Flourish and Blotts, to pick up schoolbooks. Dumbledore had suggested they take the same classes as their classmates, and the excuse was Hermione. Dumbledore had thought that her schedule would overwhelm the threesome, and rightly so.

Therefore, Glinda, Fiyero, and Elphaba were now buying books for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, and Charms. Glinda was also buying books for Divination, because that was a class Ashley was taking. Glinda and Fiyero were in a short line waiting to pay, and Elphaba was a few feet away, lost in the wonder of the foreign books.

"Elphaba," Fiyero called as Glinda moved to the front of the line. "Come on." Hermione hurried over to her roommate.

"I've got all of these books in the room," she whispered, grabbing Elphaba's hand and pulling her into line.

Glinda and Fiyero finished paying, and now they were waiting with Tonks, Ron, Hermione, and Ashley at the entrance. When Elphaba had paid and turned around she came face to face with Hagrid. She jumped back about a foot and almost hit the counter.

"Sorry about tha'," said Hagrid, pulling Elphaba upright. "Didn' mean ter scare yeh. I jus' got here." With a nod to the terrified woman behind the counter, he led her to the door where the others were. Once they reached the door, they all stepped onto the street.

While in Diagon Alley, they went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and Quality Quidditch Supplies (Ron needed new gloves). They had also stopped at Florean Fortsecue's Ice Cream Parlor for a quick snack.

The trio soon found out they were in Harry's sixth year, and classes had just started the day before they landed, two days ago.

As they walked Ron pointed ahead excitedly to a large building that seemed the liveliest place in Diagon Alley. Though there were no customers visible, the bright lights and colorful inside gave the appearance that it was a crowded and popular place when students were not in school.

"_Fred__and__George?__" _Fiyero mouthed.

Elphaba shrugged but nodded. _"__Most__likely.__" _As they moved closer, Elphaba and Fiyero's suspicions were confirmed. In bright gold letters were the words "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," on the top of a large revolving door.

"Can we go in, Hagrid?" Ron asked like a four year old asking for a cookie. Hagrid looked to Tonks, who nodded.

"I'm supposed to pick up an order of Shield Cloaks, so it's alright if you look around," Tonks said.

"Don' buy anythin' now," Hagrid told them as they stepped inside. "Hogwarts doesn' allow this stuff inside." They nodded as two tall, identical looking, red-haired young men appeared in front of them.

"Welcome," they said at the same time.

"I'm Fred Weasley," said the first one.

"And I'm George Weasley," finished the other.

"No you're not," Ron said, stepping forward. "It's the other way around."

"Right you are, little brother," the twins said once again at the same time.

"I'm really confused," Glinda said. Ashely nodded. "Who's who?" The twins introduced themselves properly.

"Okay," Ashley nodded. The twins greeted everyone and came to an awkward end as they searched for the names of the others.

"This is Elphaba; my bestest friend, Fiyero; my amazifying boyfriend, Ashie, my splendiferous roomie, and I'm Glinda," the blonde said dramatically. Elphaba and Fiyero rolled their eyes; Glinda's introductions got bigger each time. Fred and George exchanged glances filled with confusion, mischief, and suppression of laughter.

George opened his mouth to speak, looking at Elphaba. "Was that something one of our products did?"

"No," she answered, not really as annoyed as she thought she would be. She assumed the fact he clearly didn't mean it as an insult was the reason why.

"Don't worry about him," Fred said, stepping in front of his twin, but not before elbowing him in the side. "He's not right in the head. Highly insensitive. I wanted to send him to an asylum a few years back, but mum wouldn't hear of it."

Elphaba laughed. "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"See Fred?" George asked his brother. "She said it was-" he was cut off by another elbow in the ribs.

"So what can we do for you all?" Fred asked, looking at Tonks and Hagrid.

"I think the Ministry ordered a load of Shield Cloaks for the Aurors," Tonks said.

"Right," George nodded. He turned and called to the back of the shop. "Verity!" After a moment, a thin, blonde girl in a scarlet outfit appeared, carrying a box of Edible Dark Marks. She waved her wand and a small table appeared, where she set the box.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Can you take Tonks to the back and get her order of Shield Cloaks?" Fred asked, gesturing to Tonks at the same time. Verity nodded once, her ponytail swinging.

"I'll go with you," Elphaba offered quickly. She wanted to talk to Tonks, while she still had the chance. The others eyed her curiously for a moment, but Verity led them away, and the others went back to browsing.

As they walked, Tonks kept her eyes trained on the back of the store, as though any distraction could be costly. The young employee clearly wanted to get her job over with, either to take a break or to get away from Elphaba, and so she sped ahead of them.

The silence was a little awkward, and the green witch made an attempt to break it. "Tonks?" Tonks did not reply, but glanced at her for a moment. She assumed this was the now-brunette's way of telling her to continue, so she did. "Are you okay?" Despite her outward, tough appearance, Tonks seemed to leak a little. She reminded Elphaba a little of herself; not letting anybody in to see her feelings.

"No."

"Look, I know what's wrong." The Auror glanced at her doubtfully. "You have to promise not to ask any questions." She nodded, and Elphaba continued. "Don't give up on Remus." Tonk's head whipped around to look at the Ozian. She glared at her, just for going to that place where nobody was allowed.

"I know how it feels.." she swallowed, "to not have someone love you back." Tonks's gaze softened, just a little. "But, for you, it's different. He feels the same way. He just needs time. He needs time to accept that you know the risks, and are willing to take those risks." Tonks was no longer glaring, but was watching with a mix of sadness and pity. She shook her head.

"No, Elphaba. He's made his decision." She sped up, wanting the conversation to end.

"Tonks, stop." Elphaba said it with such authority that she did stop. But she didn't turn. "You know that's not true. You have to listen to me." She was almost desperate, and tears began to burn her eyes. She refused to let them fall. "He's just worried about you. He'll see his mistake, but you can't give up on him before he does." Tonks didn't smile as she looked at Elphaba, but her hair turned a pale shade of pink.

Back at the front of the store, the students and Hagrid browsed the shelves of the store, occasionally letting out a small yelp when something attacked them. Hermione and Ashley wandered over to the Pygmy puffs, watching the smallest one bounce around, occasionally hitting the edge of the glass cage. It would stumble, dazed, for a moment, before picking up speed again.

Hagrid hovered by the love potions rack, but whenever somebody looked over, he would pretend to be interested in the Fanged Frisbees. Glinda wandered aimlessly, running her fingers lightly on the sides of the shelves and the walls. Ron followed her, awkwardly. Fiyero watched them, shaking his head. He made his way over to a shelf of Reusable Hangman sets. He picked up the worn "Try Me!" set and started to play. After loosing a few games, he began to get slightly unnerved by the little man getting hung on the small stand.

Glinda stopped at a rack of multi-colored scarves. Curious as to what something so.. normal was doing in a joke shop, she pulled a pink one off of the rack and wrapped it around her neck. She jumped when Fred and George apparated right in front of her. Glancing at Ron briefly, the twins gently pulled the accessory off of her neck.

"You don't need that," George said quietly, taking the scarf into his hands. Ron moved closer, his face growing red with jealousy. Glinda giggled, suddenly embarrassed and unsure. She glanced at Ron and then at Fiyero, uselessly hoping he'd be as jealous as Ron seemed to be. He wasn't paying attention; instead he was waving Elphaba over to help him with the tiny hangman.

"Besides," began Fred with a grin. He beckoned Ron closer. "These can get pretty dark." He looped the pink scarf around his younger brother's middle and grinned as it slowly began to turn him blue. Horrified, Glinda yanked the scarf from the redhead's waist. Ron glared at the twins, and they only grinned at him angelically before disapparating.

"Um.." Ron said, turning red again. Glinda gave a sort of a half-smile, before turning around.

"Your welcome," she said, before flouncing away to join Ashley and Hermione.

Harry stormed back to his room, muttering curses under his breath. Snape had given him detention- sorting good flobberworms from bad ones… without gloves. Snape had also conveniently misplaced his pocket watch, and so the detention had gone on for an extra hour and a half. Not only did he reek of rotten flobberworms, but everyone had gone to Diagon Alley without him. It wasn't their faults, of course. Fiyero had even confided in him that he would prefer to bring Harry if he was available. That should have provided some solace, but it didn't.

When he entered the room, he glared at the empty beds, wishing someone else was there. Not thinking, Harry kicked the trunk at the foot of his bed. He hopped backwards, the toes of his right foot beginning to hurt. There was a thud, and the sound of glass breaking. With an exasperated sigh, he unlocked the leather case and bent over to find what had made the noise. He rummaged through it until he found the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year.

Harry turned it over in his hands. The front cover was torn, by something in the trunk. He bent over again, now looking for whatever sharp objet had torn the book. The culprit was a small piece of glass, a mirror, with sharp jagged edges. Sirius had given him the mirror a year or so back, in case he ever needed to contact him. Somehow, over time, the mirror had been broken and was no longer a perfect oval. There were smaller shards of the mirror at the bottom of the large suitcase, but it was clear the mirror was beyond repair.

With yet another sigh, he placed the broken mirror back in the trunk, and turned back to the damaged book. The tear was a diagonal line from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. Harry ran his fingers lightly over the tear, regretting kicking the chest. Used to the silence, Harry jumped when Ron and Fiyero entered the room. The album fell to the ground with a thud.

"You okay?" Fiyero asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly.

"What's that?" Fiyero asked, and Harry turned away a little.

"Just something someone gave me once," he replied quickly.

"What happened?"

"I kicked my suitcase, and a broken mirror tore this," he said with a short laugh at his own stupidity.

"Ah," Fiyero nodded, like it was perfectly normal. "Well, after your anger management session, you can tell me all about it." Harry laughed and adjusted his glasses. The Ozian tilted his head, looking at the photo album. "What's that?" There was what looked like paper stuck in in tear in the album.

Curious, Harry tried to pull the paper from the cover. It wasn't moving, so he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the paper. A tiny orange light came out, and this time the paper did come. Harry and Fiyero stared at it for a moment.

It wasn't a paper, but a black and white photograph. In it were two young babies, both with dark black hair. They looked familiar, but Harry couldn't place how or where he'd seen them before.

"Who are they?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"I dunno," Harry replied, staring at the picture again. After a moment of silence, Fiyero backed away and put his jacket on his bed.

"Are you coming? It's time for dinner."

"Yeah," Harry said, putting the strange picture on his nightstand. "Let's go."

**A/N- There you have it! A little bit of Tonks in this chapter, for all my fellow Hufflepuffs. **

**Review, and you get your own Daniel Radcliffe/Rupert Grint/Tom Felton. (Did anyone see Dan in the Macy's Parade? He was fantastic!)**

**Until next time, my pretties! **

**Hedwig**


End file.
